Guinness
Guinness was a Purple Sphere Europe based alliance founded on October 25, 2017 Overview Guinness is a close knit alliance that is dedicated to community, prosperity, alliance unity, and strength. Migration Hailing from Cyber Nations, Guinness (later defunct) revived itself on Politics and War under the same founder. Charter ~Preamble~ We, the members of Guinness come together to officially document for the establishment of this alliance. This document outlines our membership policies, government structure, and alliance policies. We, the people of Guinness are dedicated to the ideals of unity, strength, prosperity, and community. Guinness Admission & Resignation Policy Guinness welcomes any new or seasoned nation, to apply for membership in Guinness. All applicants must apply in-game. Applicants then must join our discord server, and ping any government member for approval. An applicant may be denied membership in Guinness for any reason deemed by the Councillor of Publica. Members may leave the alliance at any time, as long as all debts that are owed are paid in full to the alliance. Article. 1: Guinness Government Structure The Leadership of Guinness is structured as follows: President, Vice-President, Councillors, and Priory. The roles and duties are outlined below. President: The President is the leader of Guinness. The President oversees all facets of the alliance. The President is charged with coordinating his/her agenda for the alliance with the Councillors within his administration. The President is the highest governing authority in President.The President and Vice President are charged with appointing Councillors and Priory, to make up the governing body of the alliance. The President has veto power over any legislation passed by the Senate only with a legitimate cause for doing so. Vice-President: The Vice President is charged with assisting the President in day to day operations of the alliance. The Vice President shall have the power to issue directives to all members of the alliance, and conducts official business within the alliance. The Vice President oversees the Councillors and Priory by ensuring they do their jobs to enforce the agenda of the alliance. When the President is away, the Vice-President assumes temporary power for the alliance. And just like the President, must adhere to the policies of that position. Councillors: The Councillors are high tier government members that lead specific councils within the alliance. Their roles and titles are below: Councillor of Publica Is responsible for maintaining all internal aspects for Guinness. The Councillor of Publica is responsible for coordinating all recruitment, education, and mentoring within the alliance. The Councillor of Publica is charged with the handling of any violations of the charter, alliance policy, etc.The Councillor of Publica oversees all legislative matters within the Senate. Councillor of Diplomacy Is charged with managing diplomacy for Guinness. He/She shall have the power to conduct diplomacy and official business with other alliances. The Councillor of Diplomacy is also charged with negotiation of treaties, which must be signed by the President, and passed by the Senate. Councillor of Finance The Councillor of Finance is in charge of all financial affairs within Guinness. He/She is in charge of establishing growth programs, distributing aid, etc to Guinness members. Councillor of Defense The Council of Defense is in charge with the military and defense of Guinness. The Councillor of Defense duties include for the approving defensive wars,for the protection of the alliance and its members. Advises and informs the Government in military and (counter)intelligence matters. Organizes the alliance's armed forces in times of peace and war. Priory: The Priory are deputies who assist the Councillors with their duties within specific designated councils. Priory can be changed at any time by the President, Vice President, or Councillor. Article 2: The Senate The Senate is the legislative area of the Guinness. All matters regarding alliance policy, treaties, etc must be discussed here. The Senate is overseen by the Vice President and Councillor of Publica. Article 3: Elections and Appointments Guinness doesn't hold elections for government. We promote within to those members who show leadership skills within the alliance, who are active, and displayed their willingness to help the alliance prosper within Orbis. The President and Vice President may appoint any member as a councillor or priory at any time. Any government member may be replaced for violations of our charter, alliance policy, or resignation. Article 4:Guinnessian Policies Alliance Activity: Guinness wishes to create the best active community we can .Therefore, we require all members to be reasonably active on the forums, and our discord server. Raiding Policy: Guinness has a strict raiding policy. This policy will be enforced by the Councillor of Defense. Guinnessians may raid unaligned nations only. No raids against any alliances' members, or any alliances' protectorates, will be tolerated for any reason. Aggression Policy: Guinness considers any attack, espionage, spy operations, or any other aggressive action against us, as an act of war. We will defend our alliance using any and all resources at our disposal. Diplomatic Policy: Guinness reserves the right to establish diplomatic relations, and sign any treaty with any alliance, it feels is in the best interest of our alliance. Guinness is a peaceful alliance, and wishes to remain so within Orbis. Mergers: Any alliance merger proposal must be put before the entire membership in the Senate for discussion for a period of 48 hours. A majority vote is needed to pass for any merger approval. Treaties: Any treaty proposal brought forth to the Senate by the Councillor of Diplomacy, must be discussed by the membership for a period of 72 hours.The approval vote must be 75+1. Upon the approval, it then must be approved by the President in order to be official. Charter Amendments: Any charter amendment brought to the Senate must be discussed for 72 hours. A vote by the membership must pass by a simple majority. Disbandment: In order for the alliance to disband,a vote of the membership must be 95%, and include the approval of the President. Article 6: Ratification We, the members of the Guinness hold this charter accurate and in effect, and agree to the policies above. Government History Founding Government ;President: Diomedes ;Vice President: Gavin Massey ;Councillor of Publica: Praximus Claudius *Discord